the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Wedgewood
Arthur Wedgewood was a minor character in The Wonderful 101. He was the father of Will Wedgewood and participated in Earth Defense War II. When he tried to save his son, he was mortally wounded by Laambo and subsequently sacrificed himself to complete a crippling attack on the GEATHJERK mothership. Plot 'OPERATION 006: Gocken Island, Lost City of Kowrule ' 20 years ago, Arthur Wedgewood was an ally and possible close friend of Laurence Nelson, the original Wonder-Red. He worked for the CENTINELS and it was assumed that he was constantly battling against the GEATHJERK. At some point, he helped Nelson in an unspecified fashion, prompting him to decide that he owed Arthur a favor. Arthur was eventually assigned to lead a mission to infect the GEATHJERK forces with a newly-developed computer virus. To do so, he piloted an airship armed with viral missiles toward the alien mothership, only to discover that his son, Will Wedgewood snuck aboard. When the GEATHJERK forces attacked the airship, the missile's guidance system was destroyed, prompting Arthur to evacuate the crew. Nelson arrived to retrieve Arthur, but Arthur insisted on staying and completing his mission, asking Nelson to take Will instead. Moments later, Laambo bursted into the ship and struck Nelson, knocking his Wonder-Necklace off and rendering him powerless. Arthur dived forward and threw the necklace to Nelson, but he was mortally wounded when he was slashed by Laambo's blade pistol. After Nelson defeated Laambo, Arthur asked him to take Will who was distraught over his father's wound. Nelson took Will and reluctantly left the dying Arthur to pilot the airship into the mothership, completing his mission through his own death. Personality As a worker for the CENTINELS, Arthur was shown to be a brave, selfless man, willingly sacrificing himself for the good of Earth. He put his objectives over his own personal needs and seemed to ensure the safety of others whenever there may be an issue. Sadly, these heroic traits ultimately led to his demise as he rushed out of hiding into harm's way to assist the wounded Nelson. Arthur cared for his son, Will and was a friend of Laurence Nelson as the previous Wonder Red. Trivia *Viewing the Membership Files, Arthur's favorite hobby was reading. *Arthur was one of the secret characters in the game, taking the identity of Wonder-Daddy. He used a unique version of the Unite Claw, stronger than the normal version and with permanent fire effects. **He was one of the few secret playable heroes to have an element on their Unite Morph. Laurence Nelson (Wonder-Red Emeritus/Wonder-Captain) also possessed fire abilities on his Unite Drill while Alice MacGregor (Wonder-Scarf) possessed ice abilities on her Unite Whip. Gallery Wonder-Daddy.jpg|Wonder-Daddy's profile Arthur Profile.jpg|Arthur Wedgewood's card is shown, with his logo. Arthur Wedgewood.png|Arthur as he appears in the "HQ Model Gallery" Arthur7.png|Arthur woefully watching Young Will and Nelson fleeing the airship. Arthur13.png|Arthur as he picks-up Wonder-Red (Emeritus)'s Wonder-Pendant. Arthur6.png|Arthur piloting the airship. Arthur18.png|Arthur consoling Young Will during his final moments. Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful Ones Category:Heroes Category:Deceased